Bring on the Bugs!
'''Bring on the Bugs '''is the 19th episode of Season 2 and the 38th episode overall in the series. *Molly *Gil *Deema *Goby *Oona *Nonny *Mr. Grouper *Bubble Puppy *Little Fish *Charlie the Spider *Shelly *Anteater *Buggin' Out! (Pop song) *The Ant Dance (Dance song) *Apple Spider (Lunch Joke) The episode begins with Molly about to say "it's time for Bubble Guppies!", when gil comes in the scene, dressed as an ant, calling out different types of bugs. Finally, when he calls out mosquitoes, they chase him off as Molly says "it's time for Bubble Guppies!" On their way to school, Molly and Gil see a spider web, but no spider. Finally a small purple spider comes down and finish making his web. Gil names him Charlie. He then points out that spiders make webs to catch bugs and eat them, much to Molly's disgust. A fly then comes by and fly right through the unfinished web. Molly and Gil then headed for school where they tell everyone about Charlie. Nonny and Mr. Grouper points out that spiders make their webs from their bodies. It's called silk and its very sticky. Everyone soon said their favorite types of bugs: Oona: lady bugs, Deema: butterflies, Goby: dragonflies and Nonny: ants. The guppies then sing the pop song Buggin' Out. Deema and Nonny play 99 Bug Balloons. Nonny wants an insect balloon but Deema gives him an arachnid. Nonny explains that insects have antanaes and 6 legs. He gets and ant balloon. Then, Mr. Grouper comes and its lunch time. Lunch joke: Apple spider. During the first skit, Gil tries to capture a butterfly but it disappears. Then the guppies play bugs. Goby is being a dragonfly saying that they fly fast like a car, Nonny was being an ant, Oona a honeybee, Gil a spider and Mr. Grouper a fly. Then the story segment were Goby and Nonny as ants and Deema as queen of the ants. One day, the queen decided to go outside the ant hill but Goby and Nonny warned her that the outside is dangerous for their queen but she insisted. So they went outside and Deema grabbed a fruit, saying that ants are strong. But before long, an ant eater came and all the ants ran back into the anthill. Since anteaters have long tongues, the ants decided to exit their anthill another way to be safe. When they made it to the other side, Deema decided to go to the anteater and demand to leave them alone. But the anteater laughed and said "You and what army?" Then Goby assembled an ant army and they got into the anteater's pants, making him laugh. He begged the queen of the ants to get them off him, with the promise to leave them alone. The anger promised and the ants got off his pants. The anteater was sad because he didn't know what to eat and he didn't have teeth to eat fruit. So the ants decided to make him a fruit smoothie "and they all lived happily ever after." Then Gil, Deema and Goby dance to The Ant Dance. Afterwards, Gil tries to capture the butterfly with a net, but, he ends up catching Bubble Puppy. The guppies go on a field trip: they are part of a bug parade. It was very windy that one of the crabs that was holding the ant balloon let go. The big ant balloon was floating right towards Charlie's web. Molly and Gil, dressed as spiders, quickly built a gigantic web to capture the balloon and to save Charlie's web. They succeeded and to say thank you, Charlie made a heart for them. In the final sketch, Gil tries to catch the butterfly, but ends up catching a swarm of flies which chases him and Molly laughs. Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that Gil is the Main Character Category:Episodes who have Molly as a Main Character Category:Bubble Guppies Episodes